Captura la bandera
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Las cazadoras de Artemisa han llegado al campamento mestizo y eso significa que se jugará un captura la bandera más importante que los demás. Esta historia participa en el reto Cruzando la alambrada del foro El diente de león.


Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins y Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Cruzando la alambrada del foro El diente de León.

Captura la bandera

Capítulo 1

Effie me despierta zarandeándome sin ninguna consideración. Generalmente a nuestra consejera no le importa a qué hora decidamos levantarnos, pero hoy es un día muy muy importante, o al menos eso es lo que no para de canturrear.

La miro encaminarse hacia la cama de Glimmer y repetir el proceso. Glimmer, sin embargo, sí parece saber por qué Effie se comporta de ese modo, porque en lugar de quedarse mirándola como he hecho yo o enfadarse, que es lo que yo haría si no estuviera tan dormida, salta inmediatamente de la cama y comienza a buscar su ropa.

Prim está ya vestida. Me sonríe. Se ha dado cuenta de mi confusión.

–Solo a ti se te podía olvidar esto. ¡Hoy vienen las cazadoras de Artemisa! Quirón dijo que debíamos estar todos temprano en el comedor para recibirlas.

–Pues ya podían venir un poquito más tarde –Rezonga Cinna, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de Effie al otro extremo de la cabaña.

–¿Es que no tenéis curiosidad por conocerlas?

Glimmer se acerca a nosotros. Está de un inusual buen humor esta mañana. Recuerdo que hace unos días oí a Kato contarle a Marbel que Glimmer y Clove querían unirse a las cazadoras. En ese momento no me lo tomé en serio pero ahora me pregunto si podría ser verdad.

–Deben haber vivido muchas aventuras. Tendrán miles de historias que contar.

La afirmación de Prim me pilla por sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo le interesan las cazadoras? Cinna parece querer decir algo, pero en ese momento Effie aparece para meternos prisa y dejamos la conversación. Quiero a Effie, pero a veces dan demasiadas ganas de dispararle una flecha.

Espero que a las dichosas cazadoras no se les ocurra llegar tarde, porque si he tenido que aguantar los regaños de Effie y los cuchicheos de Glimmer y Clove sobre lo interesantes que deben ser, en vano, juro que me cargaré a alguien.

Por suerte para todos, nuestras invitadas aparecen a la hora prevista. Los consejeros y consejeras de cabaña se acercan a saludarlas y Quirón les da la bienvenida. En contraste con las sonrisas brillantes de nuestros consejeros, tanto su líder como ellas parecen frías y cuando Finnick, el consejero de la cabaña tres, le tiende la mano a su lugarteniente, esta se limita a dedicarle una mirada de desdén y sigue caminando en dirección al pabellón del comedor.

Finnick la observa entre extrañado y ofendido y oigo a Kato murmurar algo a Clove en tono de burla a lo que la hija de Ares no se molesta en responderle. El hijo de Niké la observa alejarse y se vuelve hacia Marbel, que se ha quedado viendo como Glimmer alcanza a su amiga.

–¿crees que de verdad se van a ir con ellas? –Pregunta el hijo de Afrodita.

Kato le pone una mano en el hombro y niega con la cabeza. Aunque no dice nada y tengo la sensación de que ni él mismo se lo cree. Esos cuatro forman un grupo de lo más extraño. Clove es la típica hija del dios de la guerra, siempre entrenando y siempre dispuesta a meterse en una buena pelea. Kato también es el típico hijo de la diosa de la victoria, compitiendo con Clove en todo. Marbel, sin embargo, no es para nada el típico hijo de afrodita. Nunca le ha prestado especial atención a su aspecto físico y además es rematadamente tímido. Por su parte, Glimmer, bueno, Apolo es un dios tan polifacético que no hay un típico hijo de él. Glimmer es una excelente arquera y hace amigos con facilidad aunque es la peor guitarrista que he oído en mi vida, por mucho que le encante tocar ese instrumento.

Me distraigo de mis pensamientos cuando veo que una de las cazadoras se ha quedado rezagada para hablar con Finnick. No oigo bien lo que dicen porque están a cierta distancia pero creo que se está disculpando por la actitud de su compañera.

–Esa no seguirá siendo cazadora cuando las demás se marchen –Sentencia Joanna.

Si Marbel no es el típico hijo de Afrodita, Joanna lo es aún menos. No es que sea tímida como su medio hermano, muy al contrario, es la persona más irónica y cínica que he conocido nunca y se esfuerza en demostrárselo a todos los que la rodean. Su pasatiempo favorito es entrenar con el hacha y dice que el amor es una chorrada pero hay que reconocerle que sabe detectar muy bien quién lo siente y hacia qué persona.

–Tus radares empiezan a fallar, preciosa.

Haimich, de la cabaña doce, es quizá la única persona casi tan cínica como Joanna que he conocido y como es natural, se pasan el día discutiendo el uno con el otro. Joanna sonríe maliciosa y lo mira fijamente.

–Mis radares están perfectamente y mis premoniciones nunca fallan. En dos semanas esa chica dejará de ser cazadora y la consejera de Apolo y tú ya habréis tenido un primer beso.

Haimich enrojece violentamente y se marcha murmurando una excusa. Effie nos está esperando en lo alto de la colina y nos hace señas para que subamos al comedor. Una vez allí me dejo caer al lado de Glimmer a la que Cinna, sentada a su otro lado, está intentando sonsacar sobre su posible unión a las cazadoras.

–No he dicho que quiera unirme a ellas. Solo que me parece una posibilidad. Aún no lo tengo decidido.

–Pero hay probabilidades.

–Sí, las hay.

Cinna suspira teatralmente y Glimmer frunce el ceño.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Solo me da pena el pobre Marbel.

–¿Por qué?

Cinna está a punto de explicárselo cuando Quirón comienza a dar un largo discurso. No le presto demasiada atención. Solo escucho cuando Prim me da un codazo. Están hablando del captura la bandera que jugaremos contra las cazadoras. Ese tema sí me interesa.

Tardamos un buen rato en ponernos de acuerdo y organizar algo parecido a un plan. Al final, hemos decidido que habrá cuatro guardianes del estandarte, Clove, Kato, Glimmer y Marbel, y que el resto nos dividiremos en ocho grupos pequeños. Nuestra ventaja es sin duda que somos más numerosos que ellas, por lo que tenemos más libertad de acción. Los mayores problemas radican en que Madge de la cabaña de Hécate no quiere usar magia porque la considera una ventaja excesiva, en que Gale de la cabaña de Hermes, Joanna y Haimich no paran de discutir y en que Finnick está más distraído que nunca.

Al final, como siempre, Peeta, de la cabaña de atenea, es quien consigue poner orden y es solo gracias a él que podemos hacer los grupos sin matarnos entre nosotros. En mi grupo estamos seis personas: Gale, Rue de la cabaña de Deméter, el propio Peeta, Joanna, Haimich y yo. Creo que Peeta ha puesto a Joanna, Gale y Haimich con él solo para poder controlar que no se pongan a discutir a mitad del juego.

Después de nuestra reunión de estrategia nos separamos y nos dividimos para entrenar. Yo voy con Gale a donde el tiro con arco. Estamos ahciendo un intercambio de habilidades. Yo lo estoy ayudando a mejorar su puntería y él me está enseñando a mí a hacer buenas trampas. Ambos nos compenetramos bien y me alegro de tenerlo en mi grupo. Creo que entre todos podemos hacer un buen papel en el juego de esta noche. Tal vez incluso consigamos ganar.


End file.
